It is well-known that over pouring, mistakes and thefts represent a significant economic drain for bars and restaurants. For the hospitality industry, controlling bartender's activities is key to profitability, but it also represents important management challenges considering the following:                bartenders typically prepare several hundred drinks and cocktail per work shift;        each drink or cocktail is prepared using a small quantity of alcohol;        cocktail recipes are made from different alcoholic ingredients. A bar has typically an inventory of 150 different types, brands and makes of alcoholic beverages in order to accomplish the most frequent drink and cocktail recipes;        bartending is a stressful activity. Drinks and cocktails orders arrive at a fast pace, changes happen frequently, decisions must be made in split seconds, and preparations of cocktails must be performed as quickly as possible.        
Processing of such a large amount of data in real-time is way beyond anyone's brain's capacity.
A computerized system and electronic sensors capable of achieving real-time measurement of alcohol poured by bartenders, from any bottle, of providing managers enough information to detect over pouring, mistakes or thefts, and of keeping a real-time inventory of alcohol bottle's content is thus desirable.